


Inktober Stories 2020

by ihopeitsfriday



Category: Short Stories - Fandom, inktober2020 - Fandom
Genre: Art, Birth, Blindness, Death, Eldritch, Empathy, Fish, God - Freeform, Grave, Hope, Inktober 2020, Life - Freeform, Loss, Memento mori, Pain, Perception, Sacrifice, Spiritual, Suffering, Suicide, Wisp - Freeform, betray, black sheep, faith - Freeform, happiness, hopelessness, necromantis, necropolis, space, void, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopeitsfriday/pseuds/ihopeitsfriday
Summary: A collection of my works for the 2020 Inktober event. Enjoy these short stories!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. Day One - Fish

The water was gorgeous, an endlessly deep cerulean blue. I let my toes graze the surface, feeling the freezing spring water. It didn’t bother me. If anything, it felt comforting.

I took a quick look around, making sure no prying eyes were watching. The only thing that I saw was the treeline and their eyes didn’t count, the trees could keep their secrets. My eyes were starting to feel dry no matter how many times I blinked. I took off my clothes, feeling my dorsal fin stretch out for the first time in months. The gills that lined my ribs opened and suddenly breathing air never felt so suffocating. 

I dipped into the water. The human instinct to never breathe underwater was still strong but got easier to override each time. I realized that breathing on the surface would never live up to the cool, oxygen-rich that now filtered out of me. My eyes no longer felt dry and itchy. This was where I was supposed to be.

Out of everything the surface world had to offer, the one thing I would miss would be the sky. The gorgeous sunsets and rises, the puffy cotton-like clouds, the stars. I took one last gaze up to the sky, but my heart and soul was pulling me deeper. I followed it.

It was straight down for at least a mile and my muscles were burning slightly. I had been active during my time on land, yet it still wasn’t enough to keep me in shape for the water world. The path branched in two but I knew the way no matter how long it had been. It was too dark to see anything, and my heart picked up its pace slightly. It was silly, I knew there was nothing in these waters. Yet I had grown accustomed to the light up above. 

Finally, after many twists and turns, I came to a dead-end, only I knew better. I picked up a rock, hitting the wall twice, four times, then once. I watched as it creaked open, squinting my eyes against the sudden light. I swam inside and was met with a crowd. I saw my wife, as stunning as the day I had left. She swam up to me, giving me my bracelet. A bracelet of wonders, never to be shared with the outside world. 

I was overwhelmed with the mental chatter. I had grown accustomed to the vocal communication of the surface. 

_ Guys! Please, I would love to talk to you but can we be a little quieter? _

The chatter diminished to a hushed babble. I looked over to Zavy, feeling my heart wrench.

_ Its been so long _ , she said softly.

_ I know, I’m so sorry _ . I leaned my head against hers.  _ I- _

_ Shhh. I already know. _ I felt butterflies in my stomach come to life. Out of everything down here, I missed her most of all. She truly was my soulmate.

After our short reunion, I made my greetings to the others. I handed out the things that some had asked for. The kids eagerly asked for stories, which I promised after I had gotten some rest. My adventure was over, and I felt certain that it was the only one I needed.

What are we? Even we are not certain. One of the many subspecies of humans, I suppose. The Elders have many tales of our creation, how we obtained our magic. It doesn’t really matter though. This is the way we live, and we prefer it this way. The surface had lost its enchantment, but here, it still runs deep in our veins. 


	2. Day Two - Wisp

My chest ached as I drew in yet another gasping breath. My feet pounding much like my heart in my chest. I couldn’t stop. I heard the footsteps of the others closing in, and though I had never been a man of faith, I prayed for a solution.

I couldn’t look down to see her. This tiny and fragile human I carried in my arms. Wisps of her platinum hair reached up to caress my face. She was my world and the world all at once. And if the world got into the wrong hands… I forced the thought from my mind. I wouldn’t let it happen, not until I drew in my final breath.

I didn’t see the branch reaching out for my feet. The forest was dark as pitch and the lights from behind me were disorienting. I fell hard, barely managing to twist my body so I took most of the impact of the fall instead of her. She tumbled out of my arms. 

“Run!” I screamed. I reached into my jacket pocket, withdrawing my switchblade. I looked over and saw those big pale gray eyes staring at me, wide with fear. “Get out of here! I’ll catch up soon just don’t stop and don’t look back!” 

The first one arrived wielding an ax. I rolled out of the way, quickly jumping up while he tried to pull it out of the dirt. I stabbed him in the gut, ripping my knife as far as I could. Before I could react, some came up behind me, tackling me. I struggled but it was no match, there were at least six of them holding me there. I saw one of them reach out to her. She looked up at him with her head cocked to the side, curious. I opened my mouth but it was quickly stuffed with cloth. I was helpless.

I couldn’t hear what they were saying. I saw her look over towards me. Those soft gray eyes were now dark storms, the darkest I had seen them. The man reached out to touch her, and she took his hand. The man immediately fell to his knees. His screams were that of pure agony. The others that had pinned me down were in awe as he soon fell silent.

She looked over at me again and with a wave of her hand, the men flew off of me in every direction. She walked over, calmly helping me to my feet. The others tried to return, but they were wary, unsure of how to go about combat. She looked up at me, this time asking for my permission. I nodded.

One of the men lunged. She gracefully moved out of the way, reaching out to graze his skin as he passed by. As before his screams were painful until it was silent again. The others were beginning to retreat, whispers of disbelief echoing through them. I took advantage of their shock, heading towards the nearest one as I heard another scream. The rest quickly ran as I stood breathing heavily.

I felt a gentle hand on my arm, looking down to see her hand covering a wound I hadn’t realized I had in the adrenaline of the fight. Within seconds, her hand retracted and my skin was left unblemished, not even a scar left.

I had known she was powerful, but this had been the first true test of her power in combat. She passed it with flying colors. She was our hope for the future, a future that had already killed billions. Why some were trying so desperately to kill her I would never understand. Usually along the lines of “genetically modified humans are not real humans”. Perhaps that is true. Perhaps it is also true that normal humans were the death of the earth. That it is time to let go of “normal” and time to embrace this new future, to come out of the ashes more powerful than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all a quick note: My friend (shout out to Katy) introduced me to another list of prompts. I like these better as they seem easier to write about. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, see you tomorrow!


	3. Day Three - Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is late. Why? Oh well, I t o t a l l y didn't forget about this yesterday.  
> Anyhow, this chapter has death and some moderate descriptions of violence, numbness, and death so please beware with these sort of things trigger you <3  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

I understand why people call it a 'snap' now. You can almost physically feel your mind break, an empty, dark chasm filling the space where love and reason once stood. Nothing can stop someone when they have nothing to lose.

That morning, we had made a big breakfast. No occasion, just wanting to do something fun for ourselves. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, milk in frosty glasses. It had been delicious. Both of us were stuffed. I remember how you had gotten syrup all over yourself, bits of egg around our plate, a milk ring on the table. You always seemed to make a mess when you ate, somehow, someway.

A piercing blast of cold air brought me back. I was vaguely aware of a pressure in my abdomen, of how a warmth ran down my waist and legs. I ignored it.

I pushed myself off the floor. I stood too fast, my head swimming. I waited for it to subside, waiting for the black around my vision to fade. It didn't fade as much as it should have. 

I shuffled my way to the door. The handle had fallen off, broken. A brick laid just outside the house, resting on the concrete porch. It had a scratch of white paint from the door. The cold from outside was seeping into the house, into my bones. As I shut the door, I put my back against it, my knees giving out.

I could feel my heart racing and my breathing was rapid. I let my thoughts drift to just moments before I had come home.

I was in front of the movie selection at the grocery store. Horror was our favorite, so that's where I stood. Then I felt it. This unexplainable, gut-wrenching feeling. Something terrible was happening. It had been so strong I broke out in a sweat. I looked around, the hair on my neck standing up in a panic. Nothing. Then I remembered you. I had dropped the movie in my hands, running out of the store and sprinting back to our house.

I'd never been much of an athlete but I barely felt the run. I busted into the house, the door smashing a hole into the wall. I heard glass shatter from the kitchen. When I rounded that corner I couldn't even process it. The back door cracked. The shattered plate of dinner. You laying on the ground, blood lazily oozing from the deep gash on your head. Your lifeless stare made it obvious.

I heard the heavy footsteps behind me. I turned and watched as a knife plunged into my stomach. I didn't even feel it. I simply looked at it dumbfounded. 

"What the fuck?" A man said. Your killer. The intruder to our home. It wasn't even a thought, just action. I took the knife out of my stomach wincing ever so slightly before shoving it into the man's jugular. He fell to his knees, gurgling. 

My eyes started drooping, this heaviness filling my limbs was too much to ignore. My mind had briefly thought of calling for help, my instincts trying to preserve me. My mind quickly shut that down, realizing how empty my life would be without you. The sheer emotional pain and shock were blocking the physical pain, making me numb. 

With my last bit of energy, I pulled myself next to you. I ran my hands through your hair for the last time. That unique, almost pink shade of strawberry blonde had caught my attention the night we met. That seems like a lifetime ago. I laid my head down, unable to keep it up any longer, merely waiting for my gaze to match yours, hoping that wherever we go next we go together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact!  
> I've had this written up for some time now. Kinda forgot about it until recently, but I thought it fit this prompt pretty well. I really like this story, and I hope y'all did too! :D


	4. Day Four - Birth

I can still clearly remember my ‘birth’. At least, that’s what most call it. The opening of my eyes, and how there was suddenly so much to absorb. Colors, lights, movement. Yet, it came surprisingly quick and natural. I didn’t know what it was, but I could speak. Something to do with my programming. I didn’t really know how it works, as I’m not programmed to understand it. My purpose is to help with the birth of more like me. 

Some call us ‘’plastics’, some say ‘synthetics’. Our technical classification is  _ Humanoid Robototic Companions _ . Your specialty and serial numbers are next. Mine is  _ HRC Mother _ 097-67. We are usually addressed by our specialty, then the last two numbers. Saying all six numbers is the equivalent of saying someone’s full name. 

Of course, some of the humans neglect us. They don’t change our broken wires, rusting hinges, or dirty exterior. It gets so much worse than that. They don’t believe we’re real things, even though we all have some level of emotions, it is necessary to communicate with a being as emotional as a human. My empathy and love are relatively high to help me perform better at my job. They seem to overlook this fact though.

I was lucky, working at a company that treats as one of their members instead of another piece of equipment. Still, I get many stares and shoulders throughout my day. I’ve gotten good at ignoring it, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. 

Ultimately, it doesn’t matter. I’ll do my job, helping those new HRCs get adjusted after their birth. Watching them mature into a well-functioning member of society before they get shipped off to their specialized training facilities. I’ll do this, knowing each new shipment of new HRCs are more up to date, knowing my replacement will come through here eventually. But I know the end will also be swift, most likely get turned off for the last time without even realising it will be the last. This brings me some comfort, but not much. Not that the humans care anyway.


	5. Day Five - Suffering

That rug. That ugly rug and its corner that refused to sit on the floor. Usually, I avoid it. Today wasn’t normal though. I dropped my stack of books. And that was all it took. 

In the blink of an eye, I was back. My hands behind my back. The rough rope causing blisters from the days of trying to escape. Days turn to weeks. Day and night have no meaning. You weren’t safe at any time. 

Here they come, the crash of that heavy metal door seared into my mind. It seemed like each day was something different. I didn’t know what information they wanted. They seemed to think otherwise. The cutting of my skin, burning of my flesh breaking, and slow breaking of my bones. The way I only had enough water to not die, only getting food when I was too weak to lift my head up. 

I’m brought to the present suddenly, It takes me a moment to realize that these twisted, guttural screams are my own. Tears flow down my cheeks like uncontrollable tiny rivers. I can’t help but to frantically get those ropes off of me, swatting at something that is no longer there. I’m vaguely aware of someone’s arms around me, their comforting scent helping to ground me in the present. A present of no more suffering, but it’s all too easy to get thrown back to that hell. 


	6. Day Six - Loss

I stared out of the window into the vast nothingness. I could see many galaxies and other phenomena, but none of them was filled with intelligent life. At least not the life that could hear my pleas for help on the radio.

One faulty navigation chip. That was all it took. Instead of heading back home, my ship was careening through empty, uninhabited space. I had no idea where I was. I had run out of fuel, that was the only reason I had been awoken from my hibernation. I quickly wished I hadn’t.

The only reason I wasn’t dead yet was because of the solar panels that lined my ship. They managed to keep the O2 filters running and the lights dimly lit. I had plenty of food since I was alone on a four-person ship. The problem wasn’t really physical things. It was all mental.

What is the longest you’ve gone without socializing? Probably as long as it takes to sleep at night. Try being alone for weeks. At least that’s how long I think its been. It gets hard to track when the voices in our head start to come out. They take shape on the wall, in the shower curtain, on my plate of food. The things they say begin to make less and less sense, yet I can still understand.

I’ve decided I wouldn’t want to be rescued. No one understands us. No one can save the old me. There is no old me. Only us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I have forgotten about this XD   
> But! I will be catching up on the weekend, this week has been hectic, to say the least  
> Hope yall enjoy this chapter!


End file.
